


The Darker Half

by aCe_jang



Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aCe_jang/pseuds/aCe_jang
Summary: For him, birthed as a child of light and love, he has only opened his eyes to see the world welcoming him with open arms. For him it is a world of good and evil, where good will prevail over the evil. He walks down that path with optimism and smiles. However, the world is not like that. It is not all sunshine and happiness. It is mad concoction of any and everything that has ever walked the earth. Those which are seen and those which lurk in the shadows. For her, life has been long. Long enough for her to be scared of the darkness but also love it. This story is of love, pleasure, ecstasy and madness.It is of her showing him the darker side of things and that the concepts of good and evil are madly twisted and entwined in the web of lies and of the human nature.We all have a light and a dark side.A black and white.This story is all about The Darker Half...and of all the grays.





	1. Prologue

I request all my readers to read this before they begin the story.

Dear Readers, This is a Jaehyun (NCT) fanfiction with multiple idols from multiple groups. As the title suggests, before we begin, there are certain things I'd like to talk about.

First, this is purely a work of fiction. It is a multifandom fanfiction with main character focus on the aforementioned. Any similarities to any other published work by any other author/writer is purely coincidental. The views expressed in this story are not meant to offend the sentiments or hurt the feelings of anyone reading or of any group. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events etc. are a product of the author's imagination or have been used in a fictitious manner. The story contains strong emotional and graphic content that may trigger disagreements and controversial content and the author sincerely requests the reader to read with an open mind. The plot of this story is not supposed to be associated with actual historical events/records. They are a figment of the author's imagination and creativity. I do not have any connection with the names of the members used or their agencies or entertainment houses. The starring characters are not my ownership. This is purely a fanfiction. Do not take this story and the events in this story seriously. I am not promoting nor am I demoting the status or character of any member/idol/singer/actor. I request the reader to view the characters as they are independently shown/portrayed in the story and not form any connections or views for or against the actual person. The characters in this story do share the names with actual artist, however their portrayal is completely different from the reality and will take an independent life as the story progresses. This is an alternate reality. The similar names are only used to put a certain physical image in the readers' mind and to try imagining the idol in an alternate reality where they aren't what they are in this universe.

Second, there will be certain chapters with mature contents (nudity, excessive violence, excessive blood and gore, sexual themes or strong language). I have rated this story as mature as the language and certain scenes might be too graphic for certain audiences. Regardless of that I will still be putting a "trigger warning" sign before I continue with chapters too gruesome or graphic. This goes on to emphasizing the first point where I request the readers to read this story and see the characters as independent entities having a way different personality and character than that of the actual person. Reader discretion is advised. Also there will be certain medical related content. This information is not supposed to be substituted as professional medical advice, emergency medical treatment. Do not use this information to diagnose or develop a treatment plan for a health problem or a disease. Kindly consult a professional qualified healthcare provider.

Third, for an avid reader or bookworm, the stories are like movies that play in the readers' head and music brings more definition and precision to the story or the movie that plays on. For this I require my readers' help. I'd like to make a playlist on Spotify for this story and for any future stories. While reading, if you have any song in your mind which will suit the theme of the chapter, do let me know in the comment section and I shall put together a playlist and share it. I hope we can make a masterpiece by the time this story finishes. I require all your help to make this a success.

Fourth, I am trying to inculcate a habit of stimulating my brain to think and write on a daily basis as I do with reading and my art...I am desperately trying to deal with my problems of boredom and procrastination, therefore I aim at updating the story on a weekly basis. Every Sunday is what I am planning. Any changes will be announced and updated accordingly.

Last, do help me promote this story and my other stories. Like and share with your fandom friends. Do comment your thoughts and feelings. You have no idea how much I love reading your comments and feedback. It really keeps me going and is a huge support when I am in a glitch or feeling down due to college or life in general. I sincerely believe the fandoms are a supportive and amazing families which unite over their love for the group, idols and the music. Thank you for being patient and reading this. I hope you enjoy reading my piece of fiction. Stay safe and healthy my dears. Cheers, Kurai


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins...

The sound of shoes on the polished marble floor sounded angry but sane at the same time. 

The shoes left a trail of grave dirt and mud. Broken pieces of wood followed as the footsteps made their way to their destination. 

Upon reaching the destination, a horror of gasps is what echoed in the hall. Heeled shoes, polished shoes, shoes with laces and shoes with brogues all gasped and stepped away from the shoes of a once supposed dead man. 

Brushing off the dirt or at least trying to with one hand as the other held a Scottish Dirk, a lovely dagger that is...the shoes with dirt long dried made its way to the shoes in a gorgeous shade of sap green, shivering with tremors as if the dead was walking towards him. 

With each step, her smile grew devilish and insane. The dirt on her face only made it more diabolical. She looked like she returned from where she shouldn't have returned. Not now. Not anytime soon. The man in the sap green shoes froze as the lady in the red-bottomed heels behind him trembled, muttering prayers to The One as they stood.

'I should have killed you when I had a chance..' she giggled, dangerously swinging the dagger. 

'But then again I can do it here...the white here could use some colour....OH!!! You guys prepared me a funeral?! Would be a shame to waste this...after all both of you came all dressed.' she looked him dead in the eyes. 

'No-No please no...it was a mistake...forgive.. n-no. P-please find it in your humanity to f-forgive me..-..us...p-p-please!!' he started, sweating from wherever it was possible. The woman behind him crouched on the floor, now crying.

'Mistakes are corrected with punishments my dears and here is your punishment...' 

And then...

...everything went red. 

'Find it in my humanity? I got none left darling.' she stared in the dagger she threw aside the red.

...

'A closed casket? What were they thinking hehehe' she spoke to herself as she ran her bloodied hands over the black coffin. 

'W-ho..w-what are you, demon?!' shivered a voice from behind the mess.

She turned and made her way towards the holy man. The dirt met blood and made even gory sight coupled with the smile she wore. The marble was no longer white. 

She stood face to face in front of him as he whispered prayers.

'Human.' said the sinister smile and she walked out as the man slumped and fell on his knees, shivering. 

Making her way out, she breathed in the 2 am winter air. Seoul was still alive. She looked at the not so white building. 

'Here's the money for the funeral. Keep the change' She said to no one in particular. 

The bloodied shoes made their way opposite to the building. 

'Burn it' 

A pair or black polished shoes moved as she breathed the command. 

As the car carrying the bloodied shoes and the polished shoes made their way out, the building was enveloped in flames burning bright. 

'See you when you rise for Judgement. Either that or well a...zombie apocalypse. You know where to find me.'


	3. I

The scenery changed.

It's as if time is only a construct that exists outside for the city was alight as if it didn't know what was meant by 'sleep'.

As the car turned into a more discreet but nothing less posh area, they came to a halt in front of building. It stood proud and radiant in the luxurious colours of gold and purple. The polished black shoes swiftly stepped outside from the driver's seat and made his way to join the bloodied footsteps that stood out of place.

'The preparations have been made.' he spoke as he joined the owner of the heinous trail.

'What would I do without you, Taeyong?' She spoke, earning a soft, giddy smile from the former.

'Jimin has been expecting you for sometime now. I shall leave you in his hands. I shall see you tomorrow.' He bowed and left the same way they came after they had reached a door with ornate handles that looked that they were picked and placed straight from the Palace of Versailles.

Stepping into the room, she was welcomed with a fragrance of intoxicating perfumes and alcohol, blending together to brew a concoction to numb and allure the senses of any person who was brave enough to step into The Pleasure House.

'Usually we have a dress code after all we have certain expectations and standards however in your case I'll make as many exceptions I can.' A voice spoke, equally enticing as the place. Like the building and the voice were forged only for the existence of each other. Turning around she was met with the one of the most beautiful man. His very appearance of Aphrodite incarnate.

'It always is an honor to be graced by your presence Jimin.' she smirked as she made her way towards the ethereal creation.

His captivating laugh filled the hall way. The fire crackled, blushing from his laughter as if his beauty wasn't enough.

'You flatter me, my love.' He giggled.

'But darling before we continue this game, let's get you cleaned up. I at least want to see your face as I exchange this exhilarating profanity with you. Come along, your bath's ready.'

He took her palm in his hand and with a slight tug, he led her up the stairs, through yet another set of double doors into a spacious yet cozy little bathroom.

Standing in front of her, with her back facing the looking glass that stood pinned against the wall wearing a collar of silver and a wreath of gold, Jimin smiled at his own reflection in the mirror before he turned his attention to the death covered girl and smiled wider.

Pulling the jacket off her dainty shoulders, he let it drop and pool around her feet. Playfully twirling the ribbon tied clumsily around the collar of her shirt which was suppose to be white, he gently let his fingers dance as he pulled the satin off, loosing the collar which kept the shirt above her shoulders. The shirt slips down her shoulders and gathered around her arms, leaving skin relatively clean visible to the eyes. Humming a forgotten tune, his fingers made their way to her waist. Hooking them on her pants, he tugged her forward as he whispered,

'I was about to burn this tragic outfit, you made my job easier, love.' He chuckled as he unbuttoned her pants and let them fall.

'If only you didn't have a tale of gore written all over your lovely face, you as of this moment look a delicious glimpse of something I would have trouble resisting.' He lifted her chin with his finger, a grin of seduction and satisfaction framed on his face. Ignorant of the cold, her hands made way up to his hand which before it could fall, was trapped between her two hands. Curling her fingers around his hand, she pulled him dangerously close to herself.

'Jimin, I am cold.' she whispers and chuckles as she pulls away and strips herself of the remaining clothes before stepping into the tub of steaming water.

Chuckling to himself, Jimin slides up his satin sleeves which stubbornly fall back into place as if they longed for a bath themselves. He walks towards her and picks up a wash cloth. Seating himself on the edge of the pool of hot water, he soaked the cloth in the water. Turning his attention to her, he notices she has already soaked her face and hair making her much, much cleaner than before.

Gently rubbing the cloth over her back, he traced his fingers over the bumped edges of her spine which so clearly poked out of her back. Sighing as he let his fingers whisper over them once more, soaked the cloth once again. Cleaning her neck of the dirt which managed to escape her water deluge, a faded scar came clearly into view which sat with the ghosts of a past ringed around her neck. He let his hands travel down the valley between her breast as he cleaned the ghost of the dirt. He looked up when he realised he had been staring at her ribcage which oh so subtly protruded beneath her skin.

'All these years and I still failed you.' He whispered for himself but was soft enough for them both to hear. The once playful atmosphere long turned sombre.

Looking up his dark brown orbs met the much, much lighter ones of hers' which had never left him.

'You never did, Jimin. You never have.' she whispered ever so softly.

Pulling her arms which were now cleaned of the blood, she rests both her palms on his face. Sound of the water travelling down her arm and uniting with the pool of water was the only thing heard, besides the crackling of the fire and their breaths.

Resting his forehead on her shoulder, he sighed as he ran his delicate fingers over here ever so delicate clavicle which looked like it could shatter with a single jolt.

She let her hands run over his hair, soaking them with whatever water that hadn't dried up in her arms. She hugged him tight and he welcoming the gesture, buried his face in her chest, keeping her as close as he could without falling into the water.

'You should show part of this side in front of Taeyong and maybe he won't run away every time we near the building.' She laughs in an attempt to lighten the saddened mood.

Giggling as he pulled away to run his hands over his semi-wet hair,

'You know I have trouble keeping my hands off beautiful things' he winked as he lifted himself off to find a towel. Wringing his now satisfied satin sleeves from bathing, he motioned for her to get up. Draping the huge towel, he covered her leaving least amount of skin exposed.

Drying her off was something he had always loved. Removing the towel from her face and wrapping it around her bare chest, he admired her disheveled hair and her face which was soft with the fragrance of vanilla and lavender from the bath. The moisture from the heat generated in the bathroom mixed with the concoction of the fragrances of the pleasure house only now with her scent would drive any sane person mad, however for Jimin, he could drown himself in its familiarity. The heat condensing into that bead of sweat that slid down from the nape of his neck all the way down his spine. As she let her arms interlock behind his neck, he rested his forehead on hers as he continued to hum the tune he had long forgotten in the duration of the events that had happened since they stepped in through the double doors.

Opening his eyes, he saw her resting her eyes. Sighing once more he moved leading to her opening her eyes. Swaying lightly to no music, he looked to the roof and sighed once again and returned her silent gaze,

'As much as I'd like to take you here and now...there is something I have for you...more like someone to suit.....eh...more like compatible to your needs better than me..' Before she could react he turned her around to face the open doors that led in to her own private room.

She could literally feel Jimin smiling from behind her as he whispered,

'He returned from Alexandria last night. Somehow both of your timings worked out...again.' He said as he pushed her slightly towards him.

Without breaking eye contact with the guy who leaned against the frame of the bathroom door, she knew Jimin had long disappeared, giggling no doubt, the smell of orange blossoms lingering behind. She turned her attention towards to mesmerising scent of the sea. Making her way in a painfully slow manner, she eventually stood at few steps' distance, not wanting to give it all...not immediately at least, wanting him to want her before she could show how much she wanted him.

Chuckling as if he knew her game, he moved towards her and only stopped when he could feel her vanilla on him. Not breaking eye contact, she smirked

'I was wondering when was the last time we had ourselves a little.....tête-à-tête.'

Peppering her face with soft kisses, all she wanted was a break from the events of the past week, and all he wanted was her.

As they fell on the satin sheets, Jimin downstairs at the reception area smiled to himself. His silky sleeves dry as if they never had tasted water, hung loosely around his wrist. Resting one hand under his chin while the other supported the first arm, he was a painting of beauty once again.

As a mist of sin and delectation overcame the provocative building, Jimin, his eyes swimming in excitement and lust, faced the double doors which swung open as if the night was dying to have a taste of what lay inside. Addicted, as if it was waiting for this very minute.

The Pleasure House was open for the hours after dark.


	4. II

The sun whispered through the thin curtains that danced into her room.

The late October wind confidently twirled the curtains to a tune only they knew.

Removing the clumsy mess of what looked like a huge cloud of sheets, he woke up.

Remembering the events of the previous night, a shy yet familiar smile spread across his face as his hungry arms made their way to envelope the skin he couldn't have enough of but, as he expected...she wasn't in bed anymore.

Smiling widely to himself, he sighed and got off the bed.

It was only after the wind had teased him that he realised his body felt cold...and bare. Grabbing his night gown, he made his way out of her room. The house was quiet in the mornings with nothing but the sound of wind running around through the open windows. Making his way to the dining room, he was welcomed with a table full of an unusual breakfast combination.

'Come now you have to drink it!! I do not care whether it tastes nice or not. I am not letting you pour all my efforts down the drain like you did with this juice last week. I swear, I will make you drink it from the drain if you do not finish it till the very last drop. Come on now, I am not gonna leave till I see you finish it!!' Jimin squabbled

'Oh yeah?! Then make me!!' she retorted, sticking her tongue out.

'Yup...now it definitely feels like I am back' He finally spoke.

'Changkyun! Will you please knock some sense into her? She's not drinking her beetroot juice!!' Jimin whined as he turned the glass of the bloody concoction towards the guy who stood laughing, making the former pout angrily at him.

'Come now, drink it love. I'll drink it with you.' Changkyun smiled as he took the glass from Jimin and downed half of the huge glass. It was only after he swallowed it, that the taste kicked in...oh but he couldn't show it. Or else she wouldn't have it. A part of him knew she already knew what his expected reaction to the liquid would be. Regardless of that knowledge he smiled and acted as if he had tasted the nectar of the heavens.

'Your turn' was all he could manage.

Seating himself next to her on the table, he confidently slid the glass to her.

Sighing she picked up the glass and gulped it down without flinching. It was only after she placed the empty glass on the table and had wiped her lips that Changkyun's head slammed on the table while a happy Jimin cried,

'Stop overacting Changkyun, though I thank you for doing what was impossible for the past one hour in only a few minutes. I am so glad you came back from Alexandria.'

'Don't put potatoes in the juice next time Jimin. Potatoes don't go well with beetroots. At least not in juice form. How you made it, will still be a mystery and hopefully the eighth Wonder of the World. Try grapes and apples.' Changkyun murmured with his head still on the table.

The taste was revolting.

He tried very hard to keep it down as Jimin happily skipped away.

Before he walked out of the door, he turned around to meet her eyes. Smiling he said,

'I have already told Taeyong to keep your afternoon free and that I will be coming with you for your appointment. We'll have lunch. You're more than welcome to join us on our excursion Changkyun.'

'No lunch for me please, thank you. After this 'sweet' drink, it'll take a miracle for you to make me at all.' Changkyun massaged his head.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jimin walked out, humming the same tune.

Recovering and hoping his taste buds will survive, he turned his attention to her. She was busy reading the newspaper. It was only now that he noticed that he was the only one in a night gown. Both Jimin and herself, were dressed in their usual. Her face showed no reaction to the horrible taste. Resting his chin on his palm, he admired her. Pouring himself some coffee he asked,

'Since when has Jimin started accompanying you to your appointments?'

Sipping her coffee and then scrunching her face at its taste she spoke,

'He has a hard time keeping his hands off pretty things.' She spoke without looking up from the paper.

'Oh I see, he is still relentlessly annoying dear Taeyong now isn't he?' Changkyun chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

Closing her newspaper, she leaned back against the chair, toying with her coffee cup.

'He'll have an even harder time than usual at our appointment today.' She smirked as he watched her loosen her grip around the cup and heard it shatter into a thousand of tiny pieces.

***

Walking out of The Pleasure House, the sun shone rather bright for an October afternoon. Taeyong stood, leaning against the car with tinted windows. He was dressed in gray suit today, with a white shirt and a button open more than usual. His black shoes polished as ever. Jimin noticed this before he stepped out of the magical double doors.

As the owner of the most alluring house, Jimin took pride in the way he dressed. Stepping out of The Pleasure House, he was dressed in his signature satin; a fabric which he believed 'looks glamourous, is easy to take off and feels sinful on your skin' much like The Pleasure House. With this glamour, he chose a simple black jeans and boots to declare that the winter was coming. Over the lustrous black, he wore a navy blue jacket which he left unbuttoned. Pinned on the left was a subtle yet unmistakable pin of what looked like a solar eclipse with the rays of the sun barely escaping the darkness that covered most. Taeyong carrying a similar on the left of his jacket as well.

A shiver ran down Taeyong's spine as he noticed Jimin's smile grow at the sight of him.

Jimin stood next to him and leaned in. He did not utter a word but shimmer in his eyes and the tint on his smiling lips said everything. Taeyong removed an invisible piece of thread from his flawless jacket which required his immediate, undivided attention at that very moment.

'Jimin stop harassing my Taeyong with your glamour' she disturbed the uncanny atmosphere Jimin had created. Turning his curious gaze from him to her, Jimin finally looked away, the ghost of a disappointed pout loomed over the tinted lips.

Taeyong let out a breath he did not realise he had held. He looked up to meet her eyes. While she was busy squabbling with Jimin, he took a moment to finally take her presence in as he relaxed his racing heart from earlier. She wore a thin high neck and paired it with black jeans with black boots much of what Jimin wore with the exception of her jacket. Breaking the grim, black aesthetic of Jimin's, she fashioned a bright pink double-breasted jacket with black buttons which she made the choice to leave buttoned. A similar pin rested over where her heart was with the only difference was that hers was completely dark with the last of the rays looking as if the lost the battle against dark. Aware of him, she finally turned her mysterious gaze to Taeyong. He wondered what she hid behind those eyes. What lurked behind those orbs. It was only then that he realised.

She wasn't wearing her usual contacts.

She left her true colours exposed.

'Try staring at me like you stare at her and I promise you won't regret it baby' Jimin's face blocked her from the path of Taeyong's eyes.

He took in a breath that he forgot to release. Yup that's probably how it got stuck.

Noticing the discomfort, she climbed inside the driver seat of the car.

'Jimin get your fucking ass inside the car or else I am leaving you' she barked as she threw a smirk to the man in the night gown who stood at the doorframe of the house. Jimin wiped a non-existent tear as he blew a kiss towards Taeyong and climbed inside the front passenger seat.

Driving past, Taeyong could finally relax. Turning around to leave, he couldn't take in a breath which could freeze when he met nose to nose with Changkyun who had a smug grin on his face.

'I can see why Jimin is after you. How have you been Taeyong-sshi?'

As a response, Taeyong finally fainted.

'Aishh Changkyun-ah you did it again...now I have to drag him inside.' Changkyun shook his head as he lifted the poor boy and took him inside the house.

***

Driving along the river, Jimin lowered his window.

The wind ran through his hair as he lowered his sunglasses. Closing his eyes, he breathed as the sun gently kissed his face.  
Exhaling, he relaxed.

He looked over to her who drove with her glass on, her window slightly lowered. Her freshly cut hair flew in the wind. She looked relaxed in a way she had never looked before. Gently smiling, Jimin looked out his window, basking in the afternoon sun for a little more time.

She looked over to Jimin.

She knew he loved the sun but rarely got the chance to be out.

Slowing down so as to prolong their arrival at the destination, she glanced at Jimin who was now looking at her. Smiling, she locked eyes with him despite the shades blocking direct contact.

'We don't get to do this often. We should go out in the sun more' He spoke as she turned her attention to the road once more.

'And risk being run over by your admirers? I must say dying like that does seem interesting though painful way to go.' she smiled as she sped up slightly.

Jimin's smile wavered as he heard her joke. He quickly tried to cover it but he knew she had noticed it.

Before he could say anything they were stopped suddenly.

An officer walked towards her side of the car.

He looked like hadn't slept for days yet still captivated their attention. He looks pretty for someone running purely on coffee and ramen she thought as a playful smile danced on her lips similar to that on Jimin's as he raised his glasses.

Knocking on her window she lowered the window to breathe in his presence.

'Any problems officer?' she timidly asked. His breath hitched when he heard her.

'You cannot continue on this road miss. A body has been found and the area has been sealed until the investigation has been completed.' Another voice spoke from behind him.

'Is that so...hmm well we'll have to reroute then Jimin..' she fake sighed, making Jimin chuckle.

Turning towards the officers on her window, she lowered her glasses. His brown irises met her light, light hazel ones.

'Let us know if there is anything, anything we can do to help, Jaehyun' she winked as she drove away on another path.

Jaehyun watched her disappear.

'Who was she?' The much younger officer asked him, noticing the familiarity between the two.

'Trouble' Jaehyun replied without looking away from her path.

'Huh? I don't understand what you mean hyung.'

'Kang Yuri is always trouble'


End file.
